Yellow Red Orange
by Anne Frank's Pen
Summary: After not seeing Nova for 8 months, Sparx FINALLY finds her in the hospital. Read to find out more!


_**Yellow + Red = Orange?**_

**Sparx** **turned his left arm around like a fan only slower while he whistled. **

_Where the heck is she..._

_8 months That's almost a year!_

8 months ago, Nova, a female-monkey that he really liked (REALLY liked) left him and Otto, Chiro, Antauri and Gibson for no reason. One day, he found her bed empty with the bed un-made. She usually made her bed if she ever left it, but this time she didn't. He looked all over for her...no where was she seen. Sometimes he'd asked a few people if they seen a yellow monkey with pink eyes. They always said no. Ever since Nova left, Sparx was often depressed and did not really do much practice often. Whenever he had free-time, he would go on walks. Sometimes, he passed a hospital. He knew it pretty well since it was for robots. He would visit it whenever he got himself injured and needed some repares and all. Sparx liked it there. But he disliked how he would visit a room for appointments that was nearby the delivery room. He would hear women screaming while giving birth until it all came down to babies crying.

As much as he hated to admit it to the other male-monkeys, he actually liked children. Kids liked him too since they were friendly around him as he was friendly around them too. Another truth about him that he was ashamed to tell to dudes was that he wanted to one day be a father himself. He wanted to have a child really bad. If he did have a child, he would not care if it was a boy or a girl or it was handicapped or not, he would love that child no matter what. Sparx wanted to have a child someday...with Nova. But she and him would have a child if she did not run off from him and the others and leave them in the dust.

One day, about a year before she left, Sparx and Nova began to get...intimate. Yes, it was _physical_ affection. A few weeks before she left she began to get sick. Nova claimed she had the flu. Poor old gullible Sparx believed her. On the day she left, he tried to check on her in the afternoon since she was being silent. Too silent. When he looked into her bed, her blanket was strewn and he discovered that she took a few belongings. After realizing that she abandoned him, he kinda broke down in tears. Only a bit, despite how much he felt like flooding the base with tears. Sparx instead cried a small amount of tears. So, he looked all over for her, but found her no where.

_**Present**_

Sparx was sitting in the room that he usually went to where he heard women in labor. Before the doctor would show up, he whistled as he spun his mechanical arm around like a fan. As usual, he began to hear a woman screaming. But this time:

he felt like running to that woman to comfort her.

He had no idea why, but he still felt like it. Sparx sat there, instead. Sparx also felt like spinning his other arm, but it was broken after he and Gibson got into a little practice accident that included an out of control flame thrower. A part of his arm was nearly torn off. Not a good sign. Just one little slash at it with a blade and it would be cut clean off. Finally, the doctor appeared and fixed his arm good as new. The doctor left for a while to get some other things done before he could come back and do a check up on Sparx. Waiting, Sparx then over-heard some maternity nurse talking about one of their patients that were giving birth. One of them gave a description about the patient. Sparx was horrified at what the description was:

"Yellow female monkey, pink eyes, 20 years of age and is named...Nova"

Over-joyed yet shocked, Sparx shot off from the cot and walked up to the maternity nurses. "Excuse me, where's Nova? I know her." he said. The nurse pointed towards a door with white a pair of white numbers and a white letter on it that spelled out 36B. Once he arrived at the door, screaming stopped and he instead heard crying and then nothing. "Miss Nova! It's a girl!" a man's voice anounced. What? What was that guy talking about! A doctor than walked out while un-gloving his hands. "Sir, is there a yellow monkey in there named Nova?" Sparx asked. "Yes! You must be her friend." the doctor said. Sparx blushed a bit at this. "Actually...I'm bit of her boyfriend." he explained. "Oh. Well I'm glad your here. She has been in here for almost all day and she has been in need for some comfort." the doctor said. Sparx then grabbed the doctor by the collar.

"WHAT! Is she okay!" he nearly shouted. The doctor adjusted himself a bit. "Yes, she's fine. And so is her baby." he said. Sparx stared at the doctor. "B-baby? What the HECK are you talking about? Nova never talked to me about a baby." he said. Before the doctor could answer, Sparx shoved him aside and barged into the room. He was shocked at what he saw:

Nova was sitting up straight, looking tired and she was holding a red blanket. Nova sat up a little straighter, making the blanket more visible to see what was in it. Sparx was shocked. It was an orange baby with pink eyes and eyelashes. It was pretty obvious that the little baby was a girl. What caught the most of his attention was that the baby looked a lot like HIM! "...Nova...?" he stuttered. Nova's eyes widened when she got a good look at him. She moaned and looked down at the baby. "You weren't supposed to find out..." she moaned. "Find out what?" he said. Nova didn't say anything. She just sat there, holding her baby. That's when Sparx finally noticed what it was. A wide grin spread across his face. "Reason of being away for 8 months, eh?" he teased, pointing out the baby she was holding. For a few seconds, Nova just sat there until she finally nodded her head and cuddled her baby girl.

A nurse walked up, holding a clipboard. "Excuse me, Miss Nova? What's your baby girl's name?" the nurse asked. "How `bout Fiona?" Sparx quickly said. Nova smiled a bit. "Hmmm...Fiona. I like that name." she said. The nurse wrote down Fiona's name on the clipboard that instant. Sparx sat down with Nova and Fiona, who was now fast asleep. "You never told me you were gonna have a kid." Sparx said. "Well I thought you were gonna get furious." Nova pointed out. Sparx lightly socked her on the arm while the other arm began to hold Fiona. "Don't tell anyone...but I _always_ wanted a kid." he said.

**THE END**


End file.
